The new fairies
by beanea
Summary: Years after Zarina returns, she is allowed to go on the annual trip to the mainland. Naturally she brings her modified pixie dust with her. While on the mainland, Zarina encounters a few humans. While trying to not be seen, she accidentally spills pixie dust on them. What affects will the pixie dust have on them? This story takes place in modern day.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there. This is my second fanfic, and I came up with this idea right after I saw The. Pirate Fairy. So yeah here is the prologue. **

**No one's POV**

After Zarina returned to Pixie Hollow, many changes were made. Fairies who felt like they didn't have the right talent, got to experience the wonders of the other talent. Winter fairies were also able to become warm fairies due to some modified dust. However, every time that the fairies went to the mainland to bring spring, Zarina was always denied permission to go. Queen Clarion wanted Zarina to stay in Pixie Hollow year round to teach other dust keepers alchemy. Even though Zarina wasn't one to follow the rules, she didn't want to risk getting exiled. After all, she had finally settled down and had amazing friends. After seeing that keeping Zarina in Pixie Hollow was bringing her sorrow, Queen Clarion promised that after 100 dust keepers had been trained in alchemy, that Zarina could go to the mainland. Teaching the fairies was slow, after all, alchemy is complicated. But after a few dust keepers were trained in alchemy, they could teach other dust keepers, which would speed up the process. Years after Zarina had begun teaching her class, she was finally able to go to the mainland.


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is chapter 2. Sorry that the last chapter was really short, I just wanted to see if people would be interested in this story. This chapter is longer so yay! Anyways, I won't update very often because I'm working on a lot of other fan fiction and stuff. So yeah. **

**If you believe that I own Tinkerbell, I highly suggest you go see a doctor. **

**Zarina POV**

"Here we are! Fairy Camp," Tinkerbell said as we landed onto the ground.  
"Wow, everything here is so big!" I said in wonder.  
"Oooo we have to show her around!" Sil said while landing onto the ground.  
"Fine, but as long as we don't get to close to humans again," groaned Vidia.  
"Guys, as much as I want to explore, can I take a nap? I'm pretty tired after the flight." I said sleepily.  
"Sorry. Guess we didn't remember that this is your first time flying," Fawn said sheepishly.  
"I'm tired as well. Even though I always come for summer, I always get tired no matter what. I'll show you to the beds," Rosetta said.  
"We'll come wake you guys up in an hour, or so," Tink said, "enjoy your nap!"  
"Come this way Zarina," Rosetta said. I followed her through the hole in the tree.  
"Wow! This place is amazing!"  
"Oh it's not all that exciting. The beds are over there, you can come in when you want to." Rosetta said as she walked over to a room with lots of beds inside.  
"I'll come in a second." I yelled after her.  
After she had gone in, I took some fast flying dust out of my bag, sprinkled it over me, and flew out of the tree. I flew around the tree for a bit, then decided to fly north. I flew for about one hour before I got to a big city. Horseless carriages were zooming by on roads. Humans held small little boxes, and some had string going from the boxes to their ears.  
I flew high above all of the humans, to make sure I wasn't going to be seen. I flew by this huge clock that was even big for humans. There was an enormous circle that was spinning, and humans were going into little compartments that were attached to the circle. I flew a bit farther and saw a palace, with a lot of humans, who were wearing read coats and big, fluffy,black hats, guarding it.  
Time flew by and before I knew it, it was getting dark. I flew near a building, and landed on the windowsill that had a flower pot on it. I opened each of my pixie dust pouches to make sure I still had some dust in each small pouch.  
Suddenly, the door to the building opened, and four humans walked out. They stopped in front of the windowsill and looked at the street.  
"When is my mom going to be here!" said the girl human.  
"Why don't you call her." said the boy human, who had red hair.  
"My phone died." replied the girl.  
"Well, why didn't you charge it when we were at the hotel?" asked the red haired boy.  
"Why are you so stupid?! You were charging your phone and wouldn't let me use the charger." said the girl.  
"Well why doesn't someone else use their bloody phone to call Alex's mum?" screamed one of the boys who had a funny accent.  
"Wow there calm down Shaun. I'm getting my phone now." said the boy with red hair. He reached into his back pocket and took out one of the little boxes. Then, without warning, he turned around. I quickly made a bad decision and flew up into the air. Some of my pixie dust bags weren't closed, and tons of pixie dust spilled.  
"Hey. What is all of this stuff?" asked the boy with blond hair, as the pixie dust landed on the humans.  
"I don't know, but it doesn't look normal." said Alex.  
I quickly flew away while they were distracted with the dust. I took some of the remaining fast flying dust and sprinkled it over myself. Right when I could start to see fairy camp, someone else flew by me.  
"Vidia? Is that you." I asked as I turned around.  
"Zarina? Where have you been all day? Everybody started to panic because we thought you had been captured by humans like Tink when she first came in the summer!" Vidia screamed.  
"I'm sorry. Look I might have created a problem. I need to find Tink, Sil, Fawn, Iridessa, and Rosetta as fast as possible."  
"Great. Well they are all with Tink's human friend who lives not far from here. I'm pretty sure I could find the house," Vidia said, "let's go."  
I followed Vidia as she flew past fairy camp. I was able to keep up with Vidia for a while, but soon, I fell behind.  
"Vidia. I can't fly as fast as you. You need to slow down!" I shouted.  
"You said you needed to get there fast. You better keep up. Besides we're almost there. I can see the house."  
After a couple minutes, we arrived at the house.  
"I told you we were close to the house." Vidia said as we hovered in front of a window.  
Vidia began to bang on the window. A human girl opened the window and I followed Vidia into the house.  
"Hello Vidia," the human said, "Is this the fairy you were looking for?" Vidia nodded.  
"Hello. My name is Lizzie. What's your name?" Lizzie asked.  
Tinkerbell flew up to Lizzie and showed her a piece of paper with something written on it.  
"Hello Zarina," Lizzie said, "I heard that no one could find you."  
"Yeah Zarina. Where were you?" asked Fawn.  
"Look. I went out to explore by myself. I just prefer to be by myself while exploring."  
"Well why didn't you just say so. We would have understood." Rosetta said.  
"Well anyways, I was flying around a town, but I ran into some humans. I accidentally spilled some of my pixie dust on them. Since yellow pixie dust just makes humans fly, I have no idea what the pixie dust will do to them. So I may have created a huge problem."  
"I'll come with you tomorrow to find the humans that you spilt the dust on." Tinkerbell said.  
"Oh I wish I could come to, but I have to help the rest of the water talents take some water out of all the rivers and streams," said Silvermist, who looked disappointed that she couldn't come.  
"I also have to help the rest of the light talents. I think the rest of us have a lot of stuff to do tomorrow," said Iridessa.  
"I'm so sad that I can't be there," said Vidia sarcastically, "I definitely want to be out looking for humans than help change the seasons."  
"Hey maybe Lizzie can help us," said Tink as she grabbed a pice of paper and a pencil and began to write. She then showed Lizzie the paper.  
"I'd be happy to help. But I can't drive so I'll need some pixie dust so I can fly."  
"Sure thing Lizzie," Tink said while nodding.  
"We better get going," Fawn said while pointing at the window.  
"Oh alright. Well I'll see you tomorrow," said Lizzie, who opened the window for us.  
We all flew out the window and flee towards Fairy Camp.

**I think the next chapter might be a bit longer because of them finding the people that the pixie dust landed on. And yeah. That's it. Bye. **

**-bean out**


	3. AN

**Hey guys. Ok sorry it's been so long since I have updated. This story is not dead it's just that it will take me longer to upload because I had the chapter already and then I accidentally deleted it and then high school started and I'm a freshman so everything has been pretty redonk. But on the bright side Attack on Titans, and Sailor Moon have been added to my list of fandoms. I will try my best to get the next couple chapters out as soon as possible. **

**-Bean out **


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey there all you potatoes. I'm back! Sorry I had a pretty bad time with my electronics and poop like that. But here's an extra long chapter for you guys. It's 3 pages long non Pages. But hey, you guys deserve it. *whispers*please don't kill me for not uploading in an extremely long time. So here ya go! Comment it you have any ideas about what should happen next and if you have any questions. I also got into a car accident today and my head is really hurting so I'm probably going to go to the ER tomorrow. **

**Zaria POV**

"Wake up Tink! We have to go!" I screamed.

After we had returned from Lizzie's house, everyone just went to sleep. I stayed up later trying to come up with theories on what the pixie dust would do to the humans. I woke up really early to make some more fast flying dust so we could get to the city faster.

"We can go later Zarina." Tink grumbled.

"No we CAN'T!" I yelled as I dragged Tinkerbell out of bed.

"GAHH! Alright let's go!" Tink said after she fell on the floor.

"Ok I already made some fast flying dust for us so we can get there faster. And I restocked on normal pixie dust for Lizzie. We can probably get food at Lizzie's house, so let's go!" I said while I took out the fast flying dust and sprinkled it onto the two of us.

We both flew out of Fairy Camp and towards Lizzie's house. It didn't take us to long to get there. We flew towards Lizzie's window. We looked through the window, and saw Lizzie sitting in her room looking really happy. She noticed us, and came to let us in.

"Oh, hello Tink and Zarina. I'm really really sorry but I can't come with you. My father wants to spend the day with me, and he just never has any time for me."

"It's ok Lizzie. We understand." Tink said, while miming what she was saying.

We left Lizzie's right after and started to fly towards the city. The entire flight was spent in silence. Which gave me time to think about the humans.

I wonder what is happening to them? Are they going to just be able to fly? Or will they have more abilities? Will those abilities be dangerous? Or could they help be more advanced? Will the humans accept fairies? Maybe they will turn on us and be evil and completely destroy pixie hollow!

"Zarina... ZARINA!" Tink yelled, brining me back to reality.

"Oh yeah hey, what's up?"

"We are here. Do you know where the humans are?"

"They said they were staying at a hotel, but I panicked and flew away before I could find out where exactly they were staying."

"Well I guess we better start looking. You still remember what they look like right?"

"Of course I do. One was a girl with long black hair, dark brown eyes, and really pale skin. The other three were boys, one had red hair, sort of pale skin, light blue eyes, and freckles. Another had light brown skin, dark hair that was slightly curly, and brown eyes. And the last had blonde hair that was really straight, sort of tan skin, and he didn't talk much when I was near them."

"Great, now all we need to do is find them. Gee this would be a lot easier with Lizzie." Tink grumbled.

We flew around the city for an extremely long time. It was getting dark before we decided to head back to Fairy Camp. As we were beginning to leave, we heard an extremely loud scream. (A/N what who would have known that as soon as they were leaving they would have heard something suspicioso. Just roll with the cliché.)

"What the heck was that!" Tink sakes surprisedly.

"Let's go have a look!" I said excited for an adventure.

We flew in the direction of the scream, while looking down at the ground for a possible clue to what was happening. Turns out, we should have been looking straight ahead of us.

"Zarina! Look out p!" Tink screamed at me.

"Look out for wh-OOF!"

"Oh my gods! Somebody help me!" I heard someone scream. I looked up to see what I had bumped into. Surprise! It was the girl from yesterday, Alex is her name I think. She was floating high in the air, and looked extremely scared.

"Oh geese! What to do what to do? TINK! What should we do?!" I yelled as Tink flew over to me.

"Oh great. I'm having the craziest hallucinations. First I'm flying and now there are fairies talking to each other. I going to have to see a therapist!" Alex said worriedly.

"Wait? You can understand us?" Think asked Alex.

"Of course I can? What of it?"

"It's just that.." I began

"No humans can't normally understand us!" Tink finished excitedly.

"Okay then? Well if you guys are real, and I'm not in some weird hallucination, can you please GET ME DOWN!"

Alex screamed.

"Sure thing. Now first, try to just lay flat on your stomach and have your arms pointing straight ahead and your legs straight behind you." Tink instructed.

"Ok. I guess it's sort of like super man." Alex said as she spread herself out.

"Now all you have to do is lean forward to go forwards, lean back to go backwards, and do turn whichever way you want to go. And point your self towards the ground to go down, and same for going up." I said.

"Ok well, I'm either going to die from falling from so high up, die because I couldn't get down, or die from crashing straight into the ground. So here goes nothing!"

Alex started to slowly point towards the ground. Suddenly she started flying towards the ground extremely quickly.

"OH MY GODS OH MY GODS OH MY GODS!" Alex screamed.

On the street below, there was a group of people walking around. When they heard Alex scream, they all began to look at the sky, and they started to run towards where Alex was falling/flying.

" ALEX TRY TO GO BACK INTO THE NEUTRAL POSITION!" Tink yelled.

We could see Alex struggling, but finally managing to lay flat on her stomach. The only problem was, that she started to zoom forward. She crashed into the group of people that were on the street.

"ALEX!" the boy with red hair shouted.

"What happened to you?" asked the boy with the funny accent.

"Guys. I think I'm going completely insane, but, there are these two fairies that found me floating in the air and they helped me get down."

"You must have hit your head really hard." said the boy who didn't talk the last time I saw them.

"Nope." Tink said as she flew out from behind Alex, "we are 100% real. And you can thank Zarina here for your little flying problem."

"Bloody hell! Those are real fairies!"

"You better believe it." I said, "Now, after you all recover from your shock, I have to tell you guys something."

"Spill the beans." Alex said.

"Ok so, remember yesterday when you guys were arguing over how your were going to get back to the hotel. Well, I was there. When red head here turned around, I had to move so I wouldn't be seen. And I spilt all of my modified pixie dust on you guys. So I have no clue what will happen to you."

"So that's what the sparkly stuff was. And that's why Alex here was flying." red head said.

"Yeah. So now we know that you guys are going to be flying. But we don't know what else will happen. So we'd appreciate it if you could maybe possibly tell us where you are staying so we can make sure nothing else happens to you. And names would be fantastic." I said.

"Well, first of all, I'm pretty sure we all feel extremely weirded out, because fairies are telling us what to do. And we are staying at the Hyatt regency, it's near the airport, which shouldn't be to hard to find. Lastly, my name is Alexandra but I go by Alex, the Australian guy is Shawn, red head over here is Dave, and the quiet guy over there is Patrick, but everyone calls him Noodle."

"Got it. So I'm pretty sure Tinkerbell and I will be coming here almost every day just incase."

"And maybe the rest of our group will be able to come." Tink said excitedly.

"Wait wait wait. Hold up. There are more of you?" Dave asked.

"Yeah there's a whole tree filled with fairies right now! We have to bring finish changing the season and then we go back home." Tink explained.

"Obviously there is more we should know. But I can't handle anything else. I'm out". Alex said as she turned and began to walk away.

"We better go with her. See you guys tomorrow I guess." Noodle said as the rest of them followed Alex.

"Ok back to fairy camp." I said, as we flew off to go back home.

"And that's what happened." I said as I finished telling the others about the day Tink and I had.

Once we had returned from the city, Tink and I had dinner with the rest of the group. They were all really eager to know what had happened. Although Vidia seemed to be trying to contain her curiosity. Everyone seemed like they really wanted to come with us the next time, but unfortunately, they still had a lot of work to do. After we had finished sharing stories of what had happened during the day, I went to bed, completely exhausted from everything that had happened that day.

Whelp, hope you liked the chapter.

-bean out.


End file.
